


Save Your Life

by arysa13



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Elsie and Stubbs reunite





	Save Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else hoping Elsie and Stubbs will meet up again at some point? Also, geographically this probably makes zero sense but I don't give a fuck lmao

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Elsie had _known_ coming back out into the park was a bad idea. And yet what had she done? Trusted Bernard like a fucking idiot. Perhaps hitting him over the head with a shovel was overkill, but it was the best she had at the time. Or maybe it wasn’t enough. Maybe she should have put a bullet or three in him. But even after attacking her _twice_ now, there’s some kind of dumb voice in her head reminding her of who he used to be. Of who he still _could_ be, if he was allowed free will.

She doesn’t know if he lied before, or if he genuinely didn’t know. But either way, if the way he’d lunged at her earlier is any indication, Ford isn’t as dead as Bernard would have her believe. That, or someone else is controlling him now. All she knows is she’s somewhere in the middle of the fucking desert. But at least she’s not chained up in a cave.

She’s pretty sure if she keeps walking in this direction there’s an elevator somewhere, as long as she doesn’t run into any hostile hosts.

Elsie struggles up a steep incline, and as she reaches the top she spots a few figures in the distance, walking towards her. She freezes. If they’re hosts, she’s in deep shit. And they’re probably hosts.

They haven’t noticed her yet, so she dives behind a nearby boulder. She peeks out, watching the figures looming closer. They appear to be pretty roughed up, and though most of them are wearing park attire, which could indicate host or guest, one of them is wearing a park security uniform. Elsie breathes a sigh of relief. She’s saved.

She quickly stands up and makes her way towards the group. The park employee ushers the (presumably) guests into the elevator, and it isn’t until he turns to survey the surroundings that she recognises him.

“Stubbs?” she half laughs. She’s never been so happy to see someone in her whole life. He squints against the sun, and it’s a moment before he realises who she is.

“Elsie?” he says, dumbfounded. If her body would let her, Elsie swears she would run the remaining twenty metres between them. But she eventually reaches him, panting from exertion, but smirking all the same.

“Well, fuck me,” she says. Stubbs grins. She’d hug him if she were into that kind of thing.

“I thought you were dead,” he says. “You nearly got me killed too. I went looking for you and Ghost Nation nabbed me. But they let us go. We still can’t figure out why.”

“Sounds to me like I saved your life,” Elsie snorts. “If Ghost Nation didn’t get you then some other fucking crazy host probably would have.”

Stubbs shakes his head, trying not to laugh. Elsie rolls her eyes. Of course he’d never admit he thinks she’s funny. “Well, if that’s true, I guess it’s my turn to save your life,” he says. He motions for her to get into the elevator. Elsie starts to do just that, but she stops suddenly, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Wait,” she says. “You’re not secretly a host too, are you?”

“Why the fuck would I secretly be a host?”

Elsie opens her mouth to tell him, but she quickly shuts it again. If anyone else finds out Bernard is a host, that’s it for him. When they finally send someone to rescue the humans, they’ll kill all the hosts, and that includes Bernard. She can’t bring herself to lead him to that fate, even if he did try to kill her.

“No reason,” Elsie shrugs. “Let’s just get the fuck out of here.”


End file.
